Sweet As Chocolate
by panyasan
Summary: Before attending a Starfleet conference in the north of Japan, the crew of Enterprise enjoys a day of well-deserved R & R.


**Sweet As Chocolate**

**Disclaimer**: _Enterprise_ and its characters are propriety of CBS/Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **I was inspired by a Valentine's Day challenge. Thanks to my awesome beta Artisticmom2 and Crystalwolf. A_rigato gozaimashita. _

Edited June, 11th, 2011 to fix some errors. (Thanks, Putaro!)

* * *

><p>Travis woke up, his face on the pillow close to the floor. A smell entered his nostrils. It wasn't unpleasant. It smelled earthy, like dried grass, but a much more gentle smell. Then he realized it was the mat he was lying on. What had Hoshi called it? <em>Tatami.<em> It was made of some kind of straw. He rose to a seating position, rubbing his eyes with his hands. The Japanese tatami mats were surprisingly comfortable; he had slept just fine.

He was staying in a hotel in a big city in northern Japan. Here an international Starfleet and Coalition meeting was being held. A delegation of the_ Enterprise_ crew was also invited to attend. The conference would be starting the next day, which gave everybody an excellent opportunity for some much needed R & R.

He straightened up his mattress, folded it, and together with his blanket, placed it back in the closet. He closed the door, and last night's bed was out of sight. He heard the shower running. His roommate, Commander Tucker, was up early.

Yesterday, Hoshi had told him that showers or baths had only been introduced a century ago in Japanese style hotel rooms. Previously, hotel guests used to take a bath in the_ onsen_, the public bath, usually located on the first floor of the hotel. Every hotel still had an _onsen, _but now a small bath and shower was installed in every room.

He must have looked flabbergasted. "You mean every hotel guest is sharing a bath? All together in one big tub?"

Hoshi had rolled her eyes. "Before you get any ideas, men and woman are mostly separated in an _onsen. _Ithas several baths, and before you enter, you have to wash with soap and rinse yourself several times: mouth, face, ears, your whole body. People are clean when they go in to the bath."

"So what's the use?" he had laughed. "To take a bath, I mean?"

"It's to relax in the warm water. Many businessmen go there to discuss business, talk, and relax together. But lots of people go for fun with friends. It's like going to a swimming pool. We value this place, so if any one doesn't obey the rules, they're in trouble."

Hoshi sounded dead serious, but Travis couldn't help thinking it was very funny. It didn't help that when she was talking, he got a mental picture of Admiral Garner and Soval sitting in a Japanese bath, discussing the next step of Starfleet.

He was very reluctant to try this public bath, so he was happy with the shower in their room. So was the commander. Beyond the sound of streaming water, he heard the singing voice of Trip, enjoying his shower. Travis grinned. It didn't sound too bad.

"_Gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too,_ _Gimme all your lovin', don't let up until we're through,_" Trip sang.

An old classic. Travis's smile became even bigger. Last night before dinner, Trip had said he would grab some food with T'Pol because they had to go over the diplomatic procedures for the conference. Travis knew that they spent a lot of time together, but like the rest of the crew, he never spoke about it. It was as if after Terra Prime, everybody secretly agreed to protect the commanders and keep their mouths shut. Travis was happy for Trip. He liked the man, and he was glad their chief engineer had found some happiness again.

Travis wanted to take a shower before breakfast, so he waited until his roommate was finished showering. While he waited for Trip, listening to him sing, Travis couldn't help feeling a bit of envy.

As a boomer, he had always been in space, and Earth had been a far away place. Most of his life he had spent on the cargo ship. He knew everyone. They were like one big family. But none of the girls on his ship had interested him. Travis had figured that once he had entered Starfleet, things would change. That he would meet someone special.

His first serious girl friend had been Gannet Brooks. Their time together had been great. Sure, they had encountered some problems, but in their first months of dating, sex was always the answer. Until it wasn't enough. He started his Starfleet training and their relationship withered away.

They tried again just recently. But neither of them had changed, and the old irritations were soon back with a vengeance. So they broke up, again.

Travis sighed. It was probably for the best. Although, it still sucked. He was alone again. He always had thought he had plenty of time for finding the right one. He still did. But lately he had been thinking. He had seen so many stars and had done so many things.

_I have been raised in space. I watched the worlds float. I went to the dark side of the moon,_ Travis thought. _I wish I could have spent it with someone._

There was a short knock on the door. He slipped into one of the robes and walked to the door. It was Hoshi, dressed in jeans and sweater.

"I just wondered what your plans were today. Maybe we could do something together?" Hoshi asked.

"No, no plans," he assured her. "But you probably know lots of things to do around here. You could be my guide."

She nodded. "I don't mind showing you around. See you in an hour in the lobby."

Travis closed the door. _Hoshi was a good friend_, he thought. _A very attractive girl. A very likable girl. Maybe I have been looking in all the wrong places and the right girl was there all along. _

* * *

><p>In the shower, Trip sang out loud the song that had been in his mind since last night. While he relived last night, the warm water sprayed his body. He thought about the warmth of T'Pol's body on his fingers, and the feel of her firm yet soft skin, and her sweet, uniquely alien smell. Her face in the candlelight still lingered in his mind. He still heard the Vulcan words she uttered in their passion. He remembered how they had fallen asleep, and how he left her with a small kiss in the morning. He hadn't thought his evening with her would end that way.<p>

T'Pol had her own room and he had taken the chance to be alone with her. Besides, he wanted to give her the present he had bought for her. When he entered the room, he noticed that T'Pol had lit some candles and placed them on a small table. The low, lacquered table was the only furniture in the room, except from some pillows. It somehow felt very Vulcan. T'Pol sitting behind the table on the Japanese tatami mat was a perfect picture.

He gave her the gift . It had been carefully wrapped in paper.

T'Pol's fingers slowly removed the ribbons. She opened the package. "It's chocolate. In a shape of a heart. With red and yellow decorations like flowers." Her eyes looked up to him and he realized he didn't know if she knew what the present meant.

"It's almost Valentine's Day. On Earth we have this custom t'give a special gift to the person we care 'bout," he explained. As soon as he said the words he realized how little they conveyed about how he really felt about her.

"Hav'ya ever tasted chocolate?" he asked.

"Yes. It's quite palatable. I first thought the taste had to be bitter, because of the ingredients of which chocolate is made," she answered, before she took a small bite from the chocolate heart. He could see that she liked it.

"The sugar added makes it so sweet. As sweet as chocolate," he replied. T'Pol gave him a piece of the chocolate. It melted in his mouth.

They both ate another piece, but then their meal, which T'Pol had ordered earlier, arrived. Together they enjoyed it. They went quickly through the PADD with the diplomatic procedures, before their conversation turned naturally to other topics.

His sister, Lizzie, had spent a month in Japan during her architectonics study. Trip found himself talking freely about his sister with T'Pol. Despite the pain in his heart over the loss of his sister, he was happy to talk about her and how much she meant to those who loved her.

"She was so curious about the material the houses were built of, she requested to visit one o'the factories that made it, and t'her surprise, she could!" he laughed. "I didn't know it, but she told me the walls where made of thin, flexible material, so when there's an earthquake, the walls would move with the quake and not fall down. Amazing. As long as you don't have noisy neighbors."

T'Pol told him about a little Japanese store she used to visit during her stay in San Francisco. "I bought all of my tea there and the store owner taught me some of the Japanese language," T'Pol told him. "In Japanese, you put an 'o' in front of words to show respect, that is why tea is called o-chai."

She talked some more about her time back then, and Trip realized she never had told him much about her past in San Francisco. He liked that they could simply share stories about their lives; he enjoyed the way she dryly commented on his remarks and the little verbal battles between them.

The past months had been pretty intense, and while the grief and pain of the past events never went away, Trip realized they were now simply enjoying each other's company. He enjoyed her company and the way their relationship had developed into a deep connection. Trip looked at the beautiful woman across the table that was his wife in every Vulcan law and way possible. Everyday she set his heart on fire and made his love come alive even more.

He searched her face and drank her features in. He teased her that she fit right in Japan. Tea and meditation.

"Actually," T'Pol said, "the Japanese delegate has invited me to a tea ceremony. He thought it would be very interesting for me."

Trip had hoped he could spend the next day with T'Pol. "Well, it sounds fun for 'ya," he answered without showing his disappointment. "You can tell me all 'bout it."

T'Pol paused, took a sip of her tea and looked at him. "I wondered if you would like to join me. I know the captain is going to a baseball game. You like games..."

"Oh no, I would love t'join ya," he quickly said. One tea ceremony, how long could that take? An hour? After that, they were free as a bird to do something fun.

When he said that, T'Pol's features relaxed slightly. He was glad that he agreed to go with her.

He heard people talking in the corridor, returning to their rooms and he realized it was getting late. "Must be going," he muttered, unwilling to leave.

T'Pol moved towards him, her legs still in kneeling position. "You can hear people through the wall," she whispered close to him, "but I believe the walls of hotels in Japan are made of thicker material then the houses." She kissed him, her warm, sweet lips on his. "Or we can be very silent."

She had that look again, a light in her eyes that said one thing. She wanted him to stay. And when he kissed her back, feeling her soft skin, smelling her lovely warm, spicy, exotic smell, in his head a song was drumming. _Gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too..._

* * *

><p>Malcolm enjoyed a good breakfast, but he had never seen a man eat his breakfast with such joy as Ensign Kimura. They both had taken a seat at the breakfast hall in the hotel. The young Japanese security officer joyfully sipped his miso soup and ate a few bites from his bowl of rice before he picked up one of the items from his plate. On it were several small dishes, but the only things Malcolm recognized were eggs, shrimp and sushi. The rest was a mystery to him.<p>

Takashi Kimura had just recently joined Starfleet, but he moved with confidence among the rest of the team like he had been with the crew for years. His Starfleet uniform hung impeccably on his shoulders, and he looked like he was in excellent shape. His friendly, brown eyes-under straight, raven black hair-didn't seem to miss a thing. Malcolm already had noticed the ensign was an excellent observer.

During yesterday's reception, attended by all the members of the conference, he had gently guided the Andorian delegate to another guest before his talk with the Vulcan delegate got out of hand. He also had helped Malcolm communicate with the hotel staff and explained some Japanese cultural aspects. Reed had expected Hoshi to help him with this, but during yesterday's reception, she seemed preoccupied with an old colleague of hers.

While most of the crew had some time off, his staff had to work. Ensign Kimura had almost finished his breakfast and Malcolm was almost done, also. They quickly ate the last bits of their breakfasts and went to the Security briefing. It was going to be a long day.

There was so much to see. First, Travis and Hoshi had taken the subway to the center of the city. The subway had been full of interesting people: young people in school uniforms chatting away, businessmen taking a nap between stations, and elderly people sitting on special benches for the elderly and invalids.

When they got out and walked toward the mall, there was snow. Travis loved the sight. It was the beginning of February and, in this part of Japan, it was still very much winter. The roads were clear; the snow had been shoved to the side, creating walls of snow. However, on the pavement, there was still snow.

He turned around to Hoshi walking behind him. She didn't seem very interested in her surroundings. She hardly had said a word since they had left. Travis noticed she looked sad and a bit grim. He had been disappointed to find out they were going to the mall – weren't their other places they could visit – but Hoshi's attitude was even more of a disappointment. If she didn't want to be here, why had she invited him?

They walked into the mall and he saw a small café in a corner. Travis gestured that they should go there and get a drink. He could use a coffee and maybe it would cheer her up a bit. Hoshi simply nodded and followed him.

When they walked toward the café, he noticed several stores sold chocolate. Not ordinary chocolate, but chocolate hearts in all sizes, rows and rows of them. The hearts were decorated with chocolate flowers. The whole place smelled like chocolate.

They got their drinks and took a seat near the window. Travis began talking about all the things he had seen on his way here and slowly he saw Hoshi gaining some interest in what he was telling her. "I never thought Japanese people liked chocolate so much. Did you see the rows of the chocolate hearts they sell?" He pointed towards the stores and for the first time this morning, Hoshi smiled.

"It's almost _Barentaindee_", Hoshi explained. "Valentine's Day. Women give chocolate to men, like their colleague or their boyfriend. Next month the men are going to give their present. That's on _Howaitodee_."

The tone of her voice became more enthusiastic by the minute. Languages were Hoshi's passion. "The word _Howaitodee_ stems from the word w_hite day_, because on that day the men give a somewhat more expensive chocolate back in white boxes."

Travis took a sip from his rather strong coffee, before he responded. "So you give presents to every colleague you have? Are you going to get me one?"

Hoshi grinned. "Maybe."

He was curious about one thing. "Don't the boyfriends get jealous? You know, when your girlfriend hands out the same chocolate to him as she does to her male colleague at work."

"Of course! But we have a solution for this," Hoshi said, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "The chocolate you give to a colleague is called _giri-choco_ and is less expensive then the one you give to your boyfriend."

"And it probably has another name too." Travis joked. In his mind he wondered what kind of chocolate Hoshi would buy him.

"Yes, there is." Hoshi responded, "It is called h_onmei-choco_." In the next few minutes Hoshi shared the unique qualities of the Japanese language. He was happy to listen to her.

Her face had been like the friendly and lively Hoshi he knew. When she stopped and returned to her gloomy mood, Travis had to say something to break the silence. "You don't seem very happy to be back in Japan."

She gave him a confused look, and then she understood. "I mostly stayed indoors to study or spent time abroad. In both cases, I didn't see much of the outside world. For me, the closest place I could call home is Brazil."

"Is something bothering you? Can I help?" he offered.

Hoshi sighed. Then she leaned slightly over to him. "Have you ever done something stupid? Not professionally, but in a relationship."

"Do you need to ask?" he mocked. Hoshi knew all about Gannet.

She gave him a quick, knowing smile and started talking. She told him how as a young student she'd had a crush on her professor. How their relationship became friendly, how she had realized it could get her in trouble, and she had regained some distance. Last night during the reception, to her surprise, she had met her old professor again. He had gone to great lengths to make sure she only talked to him and didn't mingle with the other guests. It had made her very uncomfortable.

Travis thought for a moment. "I doubt that he would bother you after the conference. You just have to avoid him for a couple days."

"I am planning to," Hoshi responded. "That's not the problem."

She paused. "It's just that there is a person I really like, and I wished he hadn't seen me talking for hours with another man. I sure hope he doesn't think there is any thing behind it."

Travis found it odd that Hoshi could be so occupied with this incident. He concluded, with some regret, that he wasn't that special guy for Hoshi. _No honmei-choco for me,_ he thought.

It gave him an idea. "Why don't you buy some chocolate for the guy you're interested in? That will bring the message across that you're available and like him."

"It isn't that simple," Hoshi said back, with that tone in her voice that she knew better.

"Hoshi," he responded, "I may be a simple pilot and not a professor in linguistics, but I know one thing: guys don't know anything unless you tell them. So buy that chocolate."

Hoshi smiled. "I think I will."

* * *

><p>Jon had never expected to go to a Starfleet conference in Japan and end up going to a baseball game. Little had he known that baseball was the second most popular sport in this country, next to Sumo wrestling.<p>

But here he was in the stadium, eating a hot dog, drinking cola, and watching baseball. It almost felt like home.

There were some differences, however. First and foremost, he was sitting next to Ambassador Soval, who ate nothing and had raised a fine eyebrow at Jon's hot dog.

The other difference was the public. Small groups would stand up one by one and would raise their flags and tooters and shout encouragements in perfect orderly fashion. While it amused Jon, Soval had expressed his appreciation for this orderly way of watching a game.

Halfway through the game, he saw a small brunette woman in a Starfleet uniform walking towards him. When she came close, he recognized her. She smiled at him and he gestured she should sit next to him.

Erika Hernandez took her seat, expressing her surprise to find him there. They continued to watch the game. Jon looked aside at her. Her brown hair was different than he remembered from their last time together. Her soft eyes were staring at the field, but he knew her mind was somewhere else. As was his.

When he had returned from the Expanse, he and Erika had renewed their old relationship. At first, it was wonderful. Then the burdens of being a captain and a member of Starfleet had taken a toll on their relationship. He vividly remembered their last fight.

After their last words were spoken-Erika's plea for him to open up more, which he left unanswered-they hadn't been in contact.

That had been two weeks ago. Jon didn't really know where they stood with each other. Her sitting next to him had been a great surprise.

Being at a game with Erika reminded him of a water polo game they went to when _Enterprise_ had returned to Earth. He knew she found the game boring but went with him any way. It turned out to be one of their best days.

But the best day had been that time at the beach. The rain came down, and they took cover in the shuttle. The rain poured down on the metallic material of the shuttle. She laid him down, whispered in his ear. He would never look at the inside of a shuttle the same way again.

And now that same woman sat next to him, making small talk with Ambassador Soval. He saw her eyes wander off to him. Erika turned to him. She acted like nothing was wrong, asking him about the team. He stirred a conversation about baseball at home. Before they knew it, they were engaged in a lively discussion. Erika described how her father had taught her to catch and throw the ball and talked about her little brother's time in junior league. He enjoyed their talk.

And judging from the way she looked at him, she was having a good time as well.

He missed the tone of her voice, her words, the expressions of her face. They gave him deja vu, almost like a radio tune he could have sworn to hear before. He missed her advice, the way he could be just himself, the way she could make him laugh.

He could have stayed there, just talking to her, but a Starfleet delegate came to take him and Soval to the next meeting. He saw a flash of disappointment on her face, and he smiled at her. He would get back at her.

When he finally came back in his hotel room, he saw a small package. He unpacked it. It was a chocolate heart.

He didn't hesitate; he took the chocolate and went to her room, which was on another floor in the hotel.

"Thank you for the chocolate," he said as soon as her lovely face showed at the door.

"You're welcome," she said gently, "but I didn't give you any chocolate."

For a moment he felt slightly embarrassed, but he took the initiative. "I was kind of hoping you had. I enjoyed our talk at the game."

"It's good to talk," she replied slowly, and for once, he caught the double meaning of her words.

"Can I come in? Care for some late night chocolate?" Her lips curled up in a smile.

"Always. I have wine too."

They sat together, taking bits of the chocolate and sipping their wine, like they had when they were in their twenties. Being together felt a bit awkward, but it also felt so right.

Erika took the initiative. "What do you want, Jon." That was the question, wasn't it?

"I missed you. I know it's hard to combine our work with a relationship," he started.

"But walking away from each other and not talking isn't helping," she added softly.

"No. Look, nobody said it was easy; it's such a shame for us to part. But no one ever told us it would be so hard." Jon continued.

"So want do you want?" she asked again.

"Wake me up when I am being more captain than myself. When I am so busy with Starfleet and being captain, that I don't see you anymore. Let's go back to where we started from," he told her.

"And go forward," she smiled. They looked to each other, searching each other's face.

"You know," he whispered, "the chocolate is really good. But kissing you is even better."

"Are you really Jon?" she teased. "Because the Jon I know is unromantic. However, he is a great kisser."

He kissed her. "It's me," he said.

* * *

><p>Phlox was excited. It had been a great day and now the evening had come. The lights of the city were shining everywhere, and he was looking forward to an entertaining night.<p>

He had spent the whole day with his medical team. He knew they needed some team building and relaxation, so this was a golden opportunity. He had noticed that most of his team members liked to work alone. However, during the day they had interacted more. They started to talk and joke with one another. The whole team had even bought the same t-shirts to wear during the day.

They had spent the day visiting tourist attractions and finding out more about Japanese food. The lunch had been great, but when dusk came, they were all hungry for some dinner.

Ensign Cutler pointed out a karaoke place. "They have separate places for groups or couples. You can eat and play karaoke." A few people objected to the idea, saying they wouldn't sing in public, but Liz Cutler's enthusiasm won them over.

So here he was -a Denobulan doctor dressed in a white t-shirt that was decorated with a red heart and the text "I" and "Japan"-in a sort of singing place.

They had a room for themselves, huge enough for six people. First, they had a small meal, and then they ordered drinks.

Ensign Kao, always the first to do anything, was the first one to select a song and take the microphone. On the screen, a video started. The music started to play and words appeared on the screen. Kao sang along.

Cutler was second, then Kao again. After a few songs, Phlox noticed that the other team members were humming along, smiles on their faces. Cutler finished her song and walked up to him.

"Your turn, Dr. Phlox," she smiled towards him, handing him the microphone.

He hesitated. Denobulans did sing, but most of these songs were unfamiliar to him. He glanced at his team, their faces eager to see him sing, and he knew he couldn't disappoint them.

"Of course," he replied and turned to the screen.

Another short video. The music played. It was a slow song. That was good.

He cleared his throat. Wasn't he supposed to make some dance moves as well? His voice was a bit hoarse when he started singing. It didn't matter, because soon he was totally involved with the song.

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss_  
><em>It doesn't take a scientist<em>  
><em>To understand what's going on baby<em>  
><em>If you see something in my eye<em>  
><em>Let's not over analyze<em>  
><em>Don't go too deep with it baby<em>

He moved his arms a bit in an attempt to swing with the song.

_So let it be what it'll be_  
><em>Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me<em>  
><em>Here's what I'll do<em>  
><em>I'll play loose<em>  
><em>Run like we have a day with destiny<em>

He was waving with his arms and moved his upper body, while he sang the chorus. His performance was met with great enthusiasm. His whole team started laughing and some of them sang along with loud voices.

_It's just a little crush…crush  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<em>  
><em>It's just some little thing…crush<br>Not like everything I do depends on you_…_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

The last lines of the songs almost disappeared in the applause of his teammates. He gave the microphone to Hessings who, to his surprise, accepted.

He returned to the group who were watching and singing along with Hessing. _"Humans" _he mused, "So_ full of contradictions. One moment they are having fun like children, the next, they are fighting like warriors to save their planet."_

Phlox realized he liked being around them. He learned from them, and he saw them as friends. Some humans were even close friends to him. Like the captain and Hoshi. It was good to have friends like these.

After a long evening of singing-the saddest and funniest songs about love lost and love found-Phlox returned to his quarters. Before his door, there was a present carefully wrapped in beautiful paper. There was a note attached to it. "Thank you for being my friend. Hoshi."

He opened the package which contained a chocolate heart. He took a nibble. Sweet as chocolate could be. Phlox smiled. "_To friendship,_" he thought, "_and to my good friend Hoshi._"

"I have an idea that may help." T'Pol said, gently pushing the almost limping Trip into her hotel room.

"I'm sorry, T'Pol, my legs went all numb," Trip apologized. "It's almost like I've been crawlin' in the Jeffrey tubes forever."

In fact, he hadn't been in Engineering, but attending a tea ceremony.

T'Pol never thought she would enjoy this tea ceremony so much. She had spent four hours listening to an explanation of making tea and watching how slowly and gracefully the tea was made. The ceremony resembled some Vulcan rituals. It reminded her of when she was a child and her father made her tea before they watched nature awake in the morning.

Trip seemed to enjoy the ceremony as well, but when time passed, she could see he was getting uncomfortable. After four hours, the ceremony was over. When Trip tried to stand, he seemed to have trouble getting up. After being in one position for so long, his legs were numb.

T'Pol took the Japanese mattress out of the closet and placed it on the floor. She covered it with blankets and placed pillows at both sides. She placed a small blanket on one of them.

"Please lie down," she invited him. Trip gave her a puzzled look, but did as she asked.

Both of them had already taken off their shoes. T'Pol gathered a washcloth and a towel, asked him to move his legs up slightly, removed his sock and while holding his foot with one hand, she washed and dried his right foot with the other. She did the same with the other foot. Trip seemed very amused by her actions.

Then she started to press the neuropressure points on his foot. It would stimulate the blood circulation. Trip joked about being ticklish, but soon he seemed to relax completely.

"Feels great," he whispered.

She finished the treatment on his right and then his left foot. T'Pol told him that she would fill the bath with hot water because it would benefit him. She had heard that Japanese people seem to relax after a hard day's work with a bath and a meal. That sounded only logical to her.

She turned to the bathroom and got the water running into the bath. When she returned and sat next to Trip, he turned the tables on her. He took another wash cloth and towel.

"My turn now," he smiled.

He washed and dried her feet and then started to apply pressure the nodes in her foot. The feeling was very pleasant. After being alone for so long, she wasn't accustomed to being cared for in this way. It had taken her a long time to realize that taking care of one's mate was the only logical course of action.

The fact that Trip was her bond-mate answered so many questions she had. It had always puzzled her that she always seemed so relaxed in Trip's presence. As a Vulcan, she didn't often have anyone touch her, let alone do neuropressure on her.

Yet, from the moment she had agreed to do neuropressure with Trip, it felt natural. He seemed to have a talent for finding the right nodes and his touch hadn't been discomforting.

On the contrary, she rather enjoyed his presence and the way he performed neuropressure. She had started to value his friendship more and more.

However, she had thought of her emotions for him as dangerous slips of logic. The ones she had to learn to control and put away for his sake, and hers. She hadn't understood why she experienced such fierce emotions just thinking of Trip with a woman other than her. Nor had she understood the words of the old T'Pol in the E2 universe. "Follow your heart," she had said. T'Pol thought she had no idea what her heart wanted. Was it relevant?

But slowly she had discovered the meaning of the old T'Pol's words. However hard it was for her to grasp, the fact that she missed him when he had gone to _Columbia _and saw him in her white space, the logical implications had been clear. She was bonded to Trip.

So her heart and logic weren't opposite, they were one. The only question she had to answer was that of her heart _"Are you ready for love this strong, someone who knows you? Don't you know you long for someone to hold you on cold nights and never leave you alone?"_

When Trip had asked her if she wanted him to stay, in that corridor after he returned from _Columbia,_ and he walked away when she didn't answer, she knew she had to speak. She had to follow her heart and answer to her heart that she was ready. T'Pol didn't want him to leave, so she kissed him and told him, "I want you to stay."

From that moment, their problems weren't over. They were still two people from different backgrounds, and they struggled to understand each other. Also, the bond was something they had to get used to. But the difference was that they were ready to face the difficulties together, because they had chosen to love each other. It made all the difference in the world. So when their daughter had died, they helped each other through the grief and pain. She learned, first hand, how comforting it was to be held through a long, cold night.

"You're awfully quiet," Trip interrupted her thoughts.

She was brought back to the present. Trip was sitting next to her, pressing firmly on the node in the ball of her feet. His face was older than when she had first seen him, but still she was struck how his blue eyes looked likes pools of crystal water and the way his blond hair reflected the light.

The Humans had so many ways to show their affection: by touch, by presents like roses and chocolate on special days, by words. She, however, found it difficult to express herself to her Human mate. T'Pol kept looking at him. Instinctively, she extended her two index fingers. Her fingers felt his cooler skin while she caressed his cheek.

"I love you too," he replied, and his smile was as sweet as that Human delicacy called chocolate.

* * *

><p>Takashi Kimura was born in Morioka, the capital of Iwate Prefecture in the north of the main island of Honshu. It was a rural area and he felt at home there.<p>

He was a good student, but his parents wanted him to be an excellent one. So during the day he went to high school and in the evening, into the night, he went to cram school with many others whose aim, like his, was to become the best.

After high school he entered one of best universities in Japan, based in the south. It meant he had to leave Iwate. Takashi also had to leave Sumiko Mori.

He had met Sumiko at the cram school. Sumiko had beautiful long, black hair and brown, star-like eyes. It didn't take long for them to spend all their time together.

In university he missed her, they exchanged letters, and he planned on visiting her. Her replies became briefer until one day he didn't hear from her any more. When he went back to visit his parents, his mother told him that Sumiko had moved. Her family hadn't left a forwarding address.

It was a disappointment that he tried to forget by working harder. His grades were excellent and when Henry Archer visited his university, Takashi made up his mind. When he was done at the university Starfleet would be his next move.

He applied and worked hard to be accepted at Starfleet. When that happened, his life seemed complete. It wasn't. While he was home, he caught himself searching the faces of those he passed in the street, he knew that his life still wasn't complete. He still was looking for her.

He never found her. He couldn't seem to find the pretty little face he left behind. The person he felt at home with.

Until that day.

Starfleet had assigned him to the crew of _Enterprise_. After he reported to Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed, his commanding officer, introduced him to the Security Crew and to the Bridge Crew.

On the bridge a young Asian woman stood behind a monitor. "And this is Hoshi Sato, also from Japan. She is our very best Communication Officer," Reed said.

She turned around and there she was. Beautiful long black hair, lively brown eyes. Intelligent. She was the girl he had been looking for. Hoshi. _Star_.

He knew her reputation, but not how beautiful she was. He moved his hands to the side and bowed slightly. "Sato-sensei", he greeted.

Hoshi didn't move her hands, but answered with a lower bow. "Ensign Sato," she corrected him with a gentle smile. "Welcome to _Enterprise_, Ensign Kimura." The message was clear. Hoshi respected Japanese customs, but only if they didn't interfere with Starfleet's.

Takashi couldn't help but observe her like he did every crewmember. But he kept his distance. She was much higher in rank, a professor in linguistics.

Yesterday, he had kept his eyes on her, too. She had been talking for a long time with Hiromito Yokomoto, one of the most distinguished men in the area of linguistics. Her body language clearly indicated she wasn't enjoying the conversation. She seemed somewhat upset, but Hoshi was a woman who could take care of herself.

Today, he had worked the whole day with Reed. He liked the man, skillful, honest, down to Earth, and fully committed to his job. After a long working day, he longed to take a bath in the _onsen_ and have a good meal. The perfect way to relax.

He shared his room with Reed. When he came back from the _onsen, _the Lieutenant was busy ironing his shirts. He asked Reed if he should order dinner for both of them, but the officer replied that he already had eaten. Kimura dressed himself, and just as he was ready, someone knocked at his door. He thought dinner had arrived, but instead the hotel clerk handled him two packages.

Right away, Reed put down the flat iron and walked to the door. He observed the packages and then looked at the notes attached to them. "Presents from Hoshi Sato," Reed read aloud.

Kimura smiled. "It's _giri-choco_, sir. A gift for your colleagues on Valentine's Day. Chocolate presents."

Reed looked surprised. "According to the note, this one is for me," he remarked, holding up one of the presents.

Takashi took the other one. It had a note with his name in Kanji. Both men removed the paper to reveal a heart made of chocolate. Reed's present had come in a bigger box, but his own chocolate was much more expensive. It confused Takashi. It would mean Hoshi liked him more then Reed. He knew she and Reed had been long time friends, so that couldn't be true.

"The present is _honmei-choco_ for you. From Sato-sensei. It means she likes you," he explained. He suppressed his disappointment. Reed was a lucky man. Hoshi was a wonderful woman. Who wouldn't be interested in her?

Strange enough, the present didn't provoke any action by the Lieutenant. He returned to his ironing, apparently deep in thought. Afterwards, when Kimura's meal had arrived, he told the young ensign he would drop by Hoshi's room to thank her for the present.

Kimura finished his meal. He took a picture of Hoshi's present, filed it together with a note that he would return in her gift in a month's time. He was looking forward to that moment. He read some PADDs before it was time to go to bed. Reed hadn't returned yet.

He didn't feel like sleeping. He dressed himself in sweat pants, a t-shirt, and sweater. A walk would clear his mind.

Outside the hotel, Takashi just started walking when a familiar voice called him. "_Konbanwa,_ Ensign Kimura."

Even in the dark, he knew it was her. "Good evening to you too, Ensign Sato. Thank you for the present."

She walked towards him. She was dressed in a jogging suit. From the sweat marks on her t-shirt it was clear she had been jogging. "Glad you liked it."

"It would be hard to out-give such a present," he joked. He knew Hoshi wasn't an average Japanese woman. She never acted like it. He wondered if she could laugh at the Japanese habit to always return every present with a bigger one.

She laughed. "You will find something." Without pause, she continued, "So what does your mother think of you being single and an officer in Starfleet?"

He was taken aback with her personal question, but he soon found the right answer. "What every Japanese mother thinks, of course. That I should be getting married. Who's going to prepare my meals when she isn't around and I am not married?"

"Sounds like my mother. She took care for my brother until he was thirty-five. Then he moved out."

"Because he got married," he understood. "I can make my own meals. In about a month I will show you. That would be a good return present."

During the conversation they had walked away from the hotel, turned and walked back. Now they were standing in front of the hotel.

The light of the moon was on Hoshi's beautiful face. Her black hair fell gracefully around her head. Her big brown eyes were shining with amusement. Her expression was soft. "I would like that," she replied, before she walked into the hotel with confident steps.

_Strong, beautiful, intelligent woman,_ he thought. Then he followed her into the hotel, thinking this was his lucky day. He was a lucky man. Thanks to _honmei-choco._

* * *

><p>Travis had spent the evening alone in the city, but he hadn't been bored one minute. The streets were still full of people, and there was still so much to see.<p>

He took the subway back to the hotel and walked the last few miles. When he turned the corner he saw two people standing. A young Asian woman and man, dressed in casual clothes. He recognized them. Hoshi and that new ensign from Security.

They were looking at each other with amazement, with a sort of tenderness, like they never had seen a man or woman before. The look of love.

This morning Travis put down his own interest in Hoshi. Tonight he did it again. Hoshi was and always would be a good friend. He cast one look at the couple, moved quickly past them and walked into the hotel. _"It doesn't matter what happens now and then,"_ he thought, _"as long as you are my friend in the end."_

**End notes**

_Gimme All Your Lovin'_ is a song by ZZ Top, _Crush_ by Jennifer Page.


End file.
